Manami Aiba
|kanji= |romaji= Aiba Manami |alias= |birthday= |age= |gender= Female |height= |weight= |hair= Magenta |eye= Pink |quirk= Love |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Villain |affiliation= |fightingstyle= |teams= |debut= Chapter 170 |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery=Yes }} |Aiba Manami}}, also known as , is a villain associated with Gentle. Appearance La Brava is a short lady wearing an elaborate outfit composed of heart motifs, such as heart-shaped earrings, belt buckles and a bowtie. She also wears a coat with frilly cuffs, gloves, small high-heeled boots and, similar to Gentle, a pair of poofy pinstriped pants, though hers boast a unique heart shape near the area of her inner thighs. La Brava's hair is arranged in pigtails, and her eyes are big with ringed pupils. She appears to wear dark make-up around them. Personality La Brava is a loyal fan and admirer of Gentle, making sure to record his acts to subsequently post them online, following Gentle's instructions to interrupt a stream if needed. Despite knowing about his strength and abilities, La Brava may become worried if Gentle finds himself in potential danger. La Brava is in love with Gentle, as shown through her Quirk "Love". History Synopsis U.A. Cultural Festival Arc La Brava is first seen recording Gentle as he robs a convenience store. Later, she informs Gentle that their video of the robbery isn't receiving as many views as they had hoped. While busily monologuing, Gentle spills tea on La Brava. After uploading the J Store video, La Brava is infuriated that the video hasn't got any views despite Gentle's dashing performance. Gentle and La Brava think that Stain's biographical video stole the spotlight from them as well as the prominence of the League of Villains. Gentle agrees with La Brava on the fact that violence can make a spectacle, and points out the differences between them. La Brava and Gentle talk about their next project which involves U.A's Culture Festival, the school that was fortified after being attacked and the current symbol of the Heroes. Gentle believes that if he invades U.A’s Cultural Festival then he will become the center of attention. The next day, Gentle is seen working non-stop. As La Brava goes to fetch some tea, Gentle notes that dissatisfaction is growing towards Heroes now a days because of their feeble minded nature. Gentle praises U.A.'s preparations but criticizes their resourcefulness when faced with the unpredictable. La Brava wonders if Gentle will involve the U.A. students, to which he finds that simply invading U.A.'s Cultural Festival in it of itself is a wake up call for them to grow stronger, which La Brava finds cool. On his computer, Gentle decides to double check the route they will take to get to U.A.'s Cultural Festival. On the day of the attack, a disguised Gentle and La Brava run into Izuku. Who apologizes while the disguised Gentle is more worried about losing the aftertaste of the Golden Tips Imperial. Gentle and La Brava attempt to leave wanting to avoid further contact. Hearing them talking about coffee, Izuku notes that the house was a coffee shop which grabs Gentle's attention. Gentle is impressed that Izuku knows of the Golden Tips Imperial tea. Izuku finds the disguised man's voice familiar while Gentle praises Izuku's friend but soon deduces that Izuku is from U.A. Suddenly, Izuku manages to figure out his identity. Seeing that it is too late to cover up since Izuku is not naive, he turns around and takes his mask off wondering to whom Izuku was referring. Izuku tells Gentle that he saw his video; Gentle faces Izuku as he tells La Brava to turn the camera towards him. While La Brava recognizes Izuku from somewhere. Gentle tells La Brava there's been a change of plans and to keep the camera recording no matter what. He removes his cape and hat, ande tells his listeners to bear witness to his dazzling ambitions. When Gentle blasts Izuku across the street using his quirk. La Brava becomes surprised at his elasticity power. Gentle bids Izuku farewell as they bounces away on his Gently Trampolines. La Brava remembers that Izuku is from U.A's Sports Festival and tells Gentle this fact, which surprises Gentle who wanted to not be further involved with Izuku and decides to quickly infiltrate U.A before he gets the chance to tell them. Izuku comes charging and grabs Gentle, smashing him into a construction building as La Brava cries out. As La Brava runs towards the construction site and reaches them, Izuku tells Gentle that the moment he enters U.A's Cultural Festival the alarm will go off and the festival will be cancelled immediately with nowhere for him to run. Gentle mentions alarms do not concern him as his partner in crime, La Brava will render the alarms ineffective. Observing Gentle, La Brava asks him to retreat. He tells her not yet and turns the construction beams around him into elastic. Gentle uses his Quirk to turn a crane's hook into slingshot, and launch himself and La Brava out of the construction site. When Gentle dodges Izuku's air attack. La Brava sees that Izuku refuses to give up and has no choice but to use her Quirk. Quirk and Abilities Love: La Brava's Quirk allows her to bestow a power boost to the person that she loves most for a limited time. The amount of power her loved one receives increases with the intensity of her love. Weapons and Equipment *'Camera': La Brava uses a camera to record Gentle's robberies and other villainous acts. Relationships Gentle Gentle and La Brava are partners, as Gentle commits crimes and La Brava records and uploads them. The two seem to be friendly with each other and exchange their motivations. La Brava also admires Gentle and his ideals, in return Gentle appreciates La Brava's efforts in helping him become a notorious villain. La Brava also has an extreme love interest in Gentle, a love interest that he seems to have with her as well. References Site Navigation it:La Brava Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Individual Villains